You hate me, and you're right, but I am not your enemy
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x17] : AU. Zelena goes to see Nick while her and Chad are waiting for the police. And this time they talk. Well, she does, mainly. Implied Zelena/Chad.


You hate me, and you're right, but I'm not your enemy.

[7x17] : AU. Zelena goes to see Nick while her and Chad are waiting for the police. And this time they _talk_. Well, she does, mainly. Implied Zelena/Chad.

Zelena sighed. She didn't like it, but she had to do this. It was _her_ fault that Hansel turned that way. She was the one who had to fix it.

She was the one who broke him, after all.

"You're sure you want to do this ? Chad asked her."

Zelena smiled to him, and she took his hands in hers.

"Chad, there is one thing I'm sure of : this is _my_ job. This is a thing I must do.

\- You want to _talk_ to him after what he did to you ? Kelly – well _Zelena_ – he tried to _kill_ you !

\- The other me, well… the former me… maybe that she… that _I_ deserved it. Once upon a time, she said, smiling sadly. As I told you, I did a horrible thing to him.

\- What ? You killed someone from his family ?"

Zelena froze.

 _Almost_ , she thought.

Indeed, this family was not saved thanks to her.

Even if she wished she could.

She wanted to.

That was the reason why she had to do this.

"I think I destroyed him. I hurt him, a lot. It's also my fault if he turned this way."

He had been traumatized by the Blind Witch, yes, she was the main villain in this story, but it happened also because she didn't want to save him, and his sister.

She was the one who burnt his arms.

She changed, and it took time for her to do this, but it didn't change what happened.

Hansel was not the monster of the story, even though he risked becoming one.

Maybe she could help him heal.

It was the least she could do.

 _§§§§_

Hansel regained conscious some minutes after Zelena entered into the room where he was locked up.

When he saw Zelena, looking at him, he unwillingly started with fear, showing that he may still was the scared little boy he never stopped being.

But then, it was gone, and the assured man came back.

"What are doing here ? He asked her with a grin. Finish the job ?

\- I told you, Zelena answered him, I am not this person anymore. I changed.

\- This is what they say, Hansel said. This is what they always say.

\- Who ?

\- People like you. The witches. The villains.

\- Who do you think you are then, a hero ?

\- I am looking for justice ! For me, for my sister, for all those people you hurt.

\- Wrong choice of words, Hansel, I am afraid it doesn't suit to the situation. You should have said it : revenge. And I don't blame you for this, because I did it, in the past. You're kind of becoming like me."

Hansel grinned.

"I will never become like you. You're an evil witch ! A monster ! You were ready to let us die, to let us being eaten by the Blind Witch ! And then, you burnt my arms.

\- I did because I was still not someone good, at this time, because I was selfish. And I did it too because your father, your sister, and you, you rejected me !

\- Of course we did ! I told you, you were a bad witch, you didn't help us, even if you knew what our fate would be. You manipulated my father, and…

\- You never really listened to me, at this time, or even now, didn't you ? Alright, we now have plenty of time together before the police comes here, so, we will talk, okay ? Well, I should say this, I will talk to you, and you're going to listen to me carefully. You don't know who I am, or, who I was. I wasn't born a villain, you know. My mother _abandoned_ me when I was just a _baby_.

And then, I grew up, with magic powers, a magic that I never tried or wanted to have, and I had at first to control it _on my own_. People then started to reject me, including my own adoptive father, not because I was evil or wicked, but just because I was a witch ! People despised me and hated me just because of something which was a part of me, and that I couldn't get rid off from me. I became the Wicked Witch because of this. Because I was alone.

I am not denying the fact that you had a harsh life, Hansel, you and your sister. And it also happened because of me, but you're not the only one who had one difficult life. I wanted to go back in time, to change my fate, and I became a villain. I won't lie to you, I had a lot of second chances, which were offered to me, and I missed almost all of them. Your family could have been my second chance.

\- You left us, alone, in her house !

\- I wanted to come back for you, and save you, I swear ! Both of you. I said nothing to your dad, because I didn't want to be rejected again ! I realized that, with him, maybe there would be someone who could love me. I took her sight, the one of the witch, for _him_. When I came back to her house, you were gone ! I thought you were dead !"

Hansel stayed silent some seconds, trying to assimilate the information.

"Why did you burn my arms ?"

Zelena sighed again.

"I told you. I was still wicked, and this rejection… I just couldn't support it. I wanted to make you pay, for what you were telling me. You called me an evil witch, this night, Hansel, while I was trying to become someone good. I am sorry for what I did to you, and I promise I will try to heal your scars when I get my magic back."

The young man didn't answer, and the witch just left the room.

 _§§§§_

"So… how was it ? Chad asked her. Good ? Bad ? Awful ? Terrible ?"

Zelena chuckled.

"Less worst than I planned, but not really great either.

\- What did you tell him ?

\- I told him my story. Zelena's story, the one I will tell you when it will be time for it. And I apologized too, for what I did to him.

\- Do you think it will be enough ?

"I hope so Chad, she said, I hope so..."


End file.
